A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicular ramps, more specifically, a vehicular ramp that can be adaptively engaged for use as a trailer, a stand, a game supporting apparatus, or a picnic table.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with vehicular ramps. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a vehicular ramp that is suited for use with a pickup truck, and which can enable an all-terrain vehicle to drive onto the rear of said pickup truck, but which can be adaptively used for other uses comprising a trailer, a stand, a picnic table, a game supporting apparatus.
The Vagedes et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,822) using the cargo bed expander. However, the ramp and cargo bed expander cannot modify for use as a trailer for different types of vehicles or a means of suspending an object such as killed game or as a picnic table.
The Schultz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,819) discloses a self-powered elevationally-adjustable foldable ramp for draft vehicles. However, the foldable ramp does not include removable wheels and interchangeable trailer tongues so as to adapt for use as a trailer for different types of vehicles, or of which adapts for use as a picnic table or a means of suspending an object in the air, such as a killed game.
The Gordon et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,583) teaches a carrier apparatus and method that involves a ramp that attaches to the trailer hitch of a pickup truck. However, the apparatus utilizes different construction such that the ramp is supported about half of the length, no supporting posts fold down when in use, and a separate flat deck must be folded onto the tailgate when in use.
The Schilling Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,820) teaches a carrier lift apparatus for loading and unloading an all terrain vehicle onto a pickup truck bed, which involves a recessed platform that is mounted on the pickup truck bed. However, the carrier lift apparatus occupies the truck bed when the truck is not transporting an all terrain vehicle, as opposed to a device that attaches to the trailer hitch of a truck.
The New, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,284) teaches a kit for adapting a pickup truck for safely loading, transporting, and unloading two all terrain vehicles over the truck's bed while preserving cargo space in the bed area. However, the kit loads the all-terrain vehicles from the side of the pickup bed, and does not connect to the trailer hitch of a pickup truck.
The Savage et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,847) teaches a portable, folding ramp that extends down from the tailgate of a pickup truck. However, the folding ramp does not connect to the trailer hitch, and include a horizontal track that extends out far enough from the tailgate such that the tailgate can be opened and closed while the invention is attached.
The Hildebrandt Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,719) teaches a recreational vehicle carrier for use with a pickup truck. As with the New Patent, the all terrain vehicles are loaded from the side of the pickup bed, as opposed to the rear.
The Blaikie Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,123) teaches a vehicle loading and transport attachment that includes a ramp assembly. However, the ramp assembly does not extend from the trailer hitch of the truck, but is rather mounted to the loading deck that is atop the truck bed.
The Flamm Patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,920 and 3,704,794) teach a support deck that is selectively mountable with a pickup truck bed. Again, the ramp extends from a loading dock that is mounted to the truck bed, as opposed to an assemblage that extends from the trailer hitch of the pickup truck.
The Schrunk Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,393) teaches an all terrain vehicle carrier apparatus for a pickup truck. However, the all terrain vehicles are loaded via ramps that extend from the side of the pickup truck bed as opposed to the end of the pickup truck bed.
The Brown Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,762) teaches a vehicle carrier and ramp assembly for transporting an all terrain vehicle in a pickup truck bed. However, the ramp assembly is mounted to a deck that is mounted atop a truck bed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a vehicular ramp that is suited for use with a pickup truck, and which can enable an all-terrain vehicle to drive onto the rear of said pickup truck, but which can be adaptively used for other uses comprising a trailer, a stand, a picnic table, a game supporting apparatus. In this regard, the multi-functional vehicular ramp departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.